


Sky Blue, Sun Yellow

by orphan_account



Series: Young Justice: Iridescent [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Bluepulse stories taking place in the same universe as "Blood Red". (Young Justice: Iridescent), in the years 2024/2025, exploring the adult lives of Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen as they live in an apartment together. Rated T for sexual-ish scenes (not really), & some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bird Calling

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS- AKA FUCKING READ ME!**
> 
> Great, now that I have your attention, these drabbles take place in the same universe as my story "Blood Red", and take place in the years 2024/2025. If you have not read that story yet, then I recommend not reading any drabbles past the year 2024- you will be confused as hell from most of them. Please note that these are also multi-genre drabbles, most will be humorous, cute, etc, but others will be bittersweet and one even dark. (I will put the genre of each story before the timestamp) One particular story will have features/mentions of torture (starvation, rape, physical/emotional abuse, etc, and yes I will put a warning when that story comes across... don't want anybody yelling at me through the internet). And if you are reading this on fanfiction, start reading the story.
> 
> If you are reading this on archiveofourown, please note that I am not putting "graphic descriptions of violence"/"rape/non-con" as warnings because there is only one story out of 15 that mentions rape and and has some abuse (nothing detailed/graphic... come on now I cannot bring myself to do that... I'm not that evil lol)
> 
> With all of that, I hope you enjoy these drabbles.

**BIRD CALLING**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**MARCH 28TH, 2024**

**07:09 CT**

"Right, right, three days, I can handle that." Bart reassured, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Jaime asked once again.

"Carino, I'll be fine." Bart reassured once again.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Okay." he said skeptically.

"Jaime-"

"Just... don't light anything on fire, okay?" Jaime asked.

"I won't." Bart chuckled, reeling his fiance in for a kiss.

Jaime nodded, grabbed his suitcase, and headed out the door. He walked down the hallway, almost irritated that he had to take a taxi to his work conference in Keystone, where he'd be staying in a hotel for three nights, new meetings each day during this three-day conference at the engineering company he worked at. Most of the time he hardly paid attention, and thought about his hero life. He was apart of the Justice League now, and so was Bart, which meant they no longer went on cover operative missions like they did when they were teenagers. Nightwing, now twenty-seven, was also the leader once again when Aqualad decided to study magic back in Atlantis for a year. Jaime almost smiled a bit- still, Dick refused to join the league, only saying he'd stand down from the position once Batman retired.

After a good forty-five minutes and a ton of reminders from Khaji that taking the taxi-cab was a "tactical error", he finally arrived to his hotel, checked in, received his key card, and opened his door, where he agreed upon sharing a room with a man named James Niall. James wasn't the most likable person in the company, but all of the other options were taken. He was just glad that he nor James had to pay for the hotel room.

"Reyes, wassup?" he asked, his curly brown hair probably a bit too long.

Jaime ignored him, and placed his suitcase onto his bed, then crawling atop of it, staring at the ceiling, and taking a deep breath.

"O...kay?" James asked, but finally shut up.

After a few minutes, Jaime got up, ready to go to the conference.

It was long and boring. Khaji spoke a few words to him, but he didn't reply, for obvious reasons. He could feel his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head, and then suddenly shooting open as his phone went off.

"Sorry." he apologized, declining the call, not even bothering to see who it was from. Just as he was about to turn off his phone, the voicemail went off.

"JAIME, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" a voice on the other line screamed. Bart.

"OH MY GOD-GET BACK HERE! OW! DON'T HIT MY FACE!"

Jaime began to sweat and blush as he found twenty people staring at him.

"HELP US, CARINO! WE CAN'T GET THEM OUT!" the voicemail ended.

What the hell did Bart get himself  _into_?

"Uh... emergency back home... I should probably go. I'll be back." Jaime shrugged. He was quickly dismissed, embarrassed as ever. He made his way out of the hotel, looking back and forth, and when he decided that the coast was clear, he let his Blue Beetle armor cover him and took off into the sky. Within a few minutes, he was back in Central City. After landing in a bush and pulling his armor back, he ran up towards his apartment, took the key, and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. Bart was there with Tim, and there was birds  _everywhere._ Jaime watched in horror as they scattered across his apartment and pooped all over the place.

"What did you  _do_?" Jaime commanded.

"I got bored and invited Tim over and he wanted to show me this cool robin call he learned-" Bart ducked to avoid getting hit by a bird wing, "so we opened up a window, and now there's robins  _everywhere_! And we can't get them out!"

Jaime nearly slapped himself in the face. Of course, count on Bart and Tim to create something like this. Tim blushed as Jaime gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, I didn't know Central City had so many-"

Jaime interrupted him with a groan and activated his armor once again, making noise from his jet pack to scare the robins, and eventually after a few minutes, they all flew out. Bart quickly sped over to the large screen-less window, and shut and locked it quickly.

"I was in the middle of a meeting!" Jaime scolded, pulling his armor back and shooting a scowl at Bart.

Bart rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well... I didn't set anything on fire at least."


	2. Crema Hielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream is the answer to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fluent in Spanish so forgive any mistakes.

**CREMA HIELO**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JULY 16TH, 2024**

**8:10 CT**

An obnoxious knock was heard at the door.

Bart grumbled and sat up. Jaime still seemed fast asleep, and Bart smiled. His fiance was absolutely adorable in his sleep. Bart's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Shit." he muttered as more obnoxious knocking was heard, and shook Jaime awake, "Carino, we're supposed to watch Mas y Menos today."

"Huh?" Jaime made a snorting noise as he sat up, "Is somebody trying to break in?"

"No. We have to watch Mas y Menos. Like, right now." Bart repeated.

"Oh. You moved everything that has glass in it, right?" Jaime asked.

"I think so." Bart said nervously. More knocking. Bart quickly threw on a shirt and pants, and sped over to the front door, where his hair fell in front of his face. There stood Mas y Menos' foster mother. She was an elderly woman, her hair gray and up in a bun, her brown eyes tired from taking care of the Hispanic speedsters.

Mas y Menos dashed inside, and Bart could hear a yelp of surprise from Jaime.

Bart chuckled nervously, "Right... I'll see you around, Mrs. Smithsapplejuiceorsomethinglikethatdon'tjudgemeIforgot."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Mrs. Smithson."

"R-right." Bart repeated, and awkwardly closed the door.

" _Bart_!" Jaime screamed from the floor, "Bart, _they won't get off of me!_ "

Bart sped over and grabbed the two speedsters. They protested, but finally stopped struggling. Bart let them go.

"Que te gusta hacer para divertirte?(What do you like to do for fun?)" Jaime asked Menos.

Menos wouldn't respond, though. He folded his arms and pouted. Mas high-fived Menos, and Menos immediately cheered up, and the two began to talk in Spanish. Extremely fast.

Jaime gave a confused look as they kept talking, trying to register the words. His scarab seemed lost as well. Eventually they stopped.

"Grab Mas. I'll grab Menos. They can't run or talk fast without each other." Jaime informed. Bart nodded, and the couple separated the two speedsters.

Cries of protest were heard from the two, but eventually, Jaime managed to talk to Menos, and have a conversation with him in Spanish, while Bart stood in awkward silence with Mas.

Jaime nodded, and Bart let go of Menos while Jaime let go of Mas.

"So... what'd you say?" Bart asked.

"I told them that that they talk too fast for us to understand." Jaime explained, "They also like to play Monopoly?"

"Okay, Monopoly is crash, I guess." Bart shrugged, "We have that game, right?"

Jaime nodded, then turned to face Mas y Menos, but was greeted by a swinging open front door.

"Oh shit." Jaime muttered, his armor covering his body, "Ready to go on a wild goose chase, Bart?"

Within a few seconds, Bart was in his Kid Flash uniform. The two quickly left through a window.

Bart soared through Central City, looking for any signs of Mas y Menos. He skidded to a halt as he saw them pointing at a man at an ice cream stand, yelling at the terrified ice cream man. Bart sped up, and pushed the two apart, when Jaime landed on the street, and joined to help Bart, dragging the two in opposite directions.

"Si quería un helado, ¿por qué no le preguntas?(If you want an ice cream, why not ask him?)" Jaime asked as Mas complained in his arms.

A crowd was beginning to form, and Bart gulped nervously. He could just imagine it on the news already:  **BREAKING NEWS: BLUE BEETLE AND KID FLASH BATTLE MAS Y MENOS OVER ICE CREAM**

Suddenly, a scarlet speedster made his way through the crowd, and stopped as he saw Mas y Menos struggle in Jaime and Bart's grips.

"B- Flash! We need ice cream!" Bart yelled, knowing exactly how stupid that sounded.

Barry began to laugh, "Wha-what the hell? Pfft,  _ice cream_?"

"This is an emergency!" Bart grunted, and then gasped as Menos escaped from him. He didn't have super speed without Mas, so Bart caught him quickly again. Jaime growled as he heard amused chuckles from the crowd.

"God dammit, just buy some!" Bart pleaded.

After about thirty seconds, Barry was back with five dollars, and handed it to the ice cream man at the stand.

"Two chocolate ice creams, please." he asked.

"Okay?" the ice cream man asked, obviously confused. He scooped two ice cream cones anyways, and handed them to Flash. Flash then sped away, giving Mas y Menos each an ice cream. Jaime and Bart took the risk of letting the two go, and luckily, they didn't run away again. And instead, happily licked their ice cream. Bart sped over to Jaime.

"We are  _never_ doing this again." he hissed.

Jaime nodded in agreement.


	3. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milagro is a troll.

**SKILLS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**OCTOBER 24TH, 2024**

**09:18 CT**  
  
"Mornin', my sexy twenty-five year old!" Bart said cheerily, startling Jaime as he awoke. Bart was holding a tray full of food; two pieces of toast, three chocolate pancakes, and a cup of coffee with a bit too much creamer. On the top of the stack of pancakes, was a single blue candle. Bart brought out a lighter and lit it up quickly.

"Happy birthday, babe." he cooed, "What'syawish?"

Jaime chuckled a bit, but blew out his candle and Bart set the tray on his lap.

"Soooooo..." Bart said as Jaime bit into his toast.

Jaime quickly finished off his breakfast, knowing how impatient the speedster could get. He let the tray drop to the floor, hearing its clatter as Bart climbed over him.

"I'm all your's." Bart reassured as they began to kiss slowly.

Suddenly, an obnoxious knock was heard on the door.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a loud voice was heard from the front.

"Milagro." Jaime grunted, and lightly pushed Bart off.

"Cock-blocker." Bart hissed to himself.

Jaime opened the front door, and was quickly greeted by Milagro, and their parents.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Jaime asked.

"I ditched." Milagro chuckled, then shoved a chocolate cake in Jaime's grasp.

"Milagro!" Jaime scolded.

"I'm joking, hermano. It's a long weekend break." she rolled her eyes and laughed some more. Jaime's parents seemed amused as well, and Jaime's face went slightly pink because he got so upset over nothing.

"Bart!" Milagro greeted the Caucasian man, and hugged him.

Bart still seemed annoyed by Milagro's sudden cock-block, but was still happy to see her.

"How old are you now?" he asked as he went to greet Jaime's parents.

"Seventeen. Senior." Milagro replied.

"Ooooh, what's this?" Bart asked as Jaime set the cake on the counter.

"Don't eat it all, Bart." Mrs. Reyes warned but still laughed. Mr. Reyes scruffed Bart's hair as a playful response.

"Heyheyhey, it's his birthday, not mine!" Bart chuckled.

"I'm not that hungry for cake. I just ate breakfast." Jaime admitted.

"Oh, really? Jaime, let's sit down, we brought something for you." his mother lead him to the couch, where his father and sister followed. Mrs. Reyes pulled something out of her coat. A photo album. She turned to the first page.

"This was taken a few minutes after you were born. You had tons of hair." Mrs. Reyes chuckled, then pointed at another picture. The pictures consisted of Jaime sitting in awfully bright colored clothing as a baby, occasional pictures in a bathtub, pictures of when he was a toddler, one with red spaghetti sauce smeared all over his face. As they went further into the album, the older he got. There was pictures of him in birthdays, family events, vacations, you name it. It was an entire collage of just Jaime (obviously made just recently as a gift from his parents). It almost creeped him out. There was occasional pictures of him with friends, such as Tye, and plenty with Bart. Finally they went to the last page, and a look of shock came over Jaime and his parents' face. Milagro wasn't shocked. She just snorted. It was a picture from years ago, a yellow "08/15/2016" printed on the bottom left corner. It was taken by an older camera, it was obvious, even one that would be considered outdated in the year 2016. But it was still clear what the picture's message was. It was a picture of him and Bart, except they were both bare-ass naked, Jaime's hands on Bart's ass as they were making out on his bed.

" _Jaime Reyes_!" Mrs. Reyes scolded, and Jaime's face went bright red.

"That was  _years_  ago! We were both teenagers and- h-how'd that even _get in_  there?!" Jaime said in panic.

Bart began to speak as he sped over to the couch and saw the photo, "What's wrong cari- oh. Hey, isn't that the day we lost our-"

Milagro burst out laughing, and eventually confessed, "I took that picture when I was nine, on an old camera I found in the house. I found the camera recently, and knew mom and dad were going to make an album for Jaime, so I-  _ow_!" Mrs. Reyes slapped her.

"How were you  _not_ mentally scarred?" Jaime asked.

Milagro shrugged.

"...Was it good?" Mr. Reyes asked.

"What did you say, marido?" Mrs. Reyes demanded.

"I'm asking Bart." Mr. Reyes responded coolly, "Was it good?"

"The... sex?" Bart blushed.

"Yeah."

"Uh...I think so?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Papa, callate!" Jaime hissed in embarrassment.

"Uh... yeah, pretty sure."

"Son, I have to make sure you're at the top of your game here." Mr. Reyes shrugged.

"Dad, I-"

"So what's your foreplay like?"

" _Get out_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom walked in on me editing this one... I don't know how much she saw but seriously... out of all of these... WHY?! WHY THIS ONE?! THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST FUCKING POSSIBLE ONES!


	4. A Somewhat Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie loves fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of Bart and Cass being besties, so here you go.

**A SOMEWHAT MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**GOTHAM**

**DECEMBER 21ST, 2024**

**9:18 EST**  
  
If Bart couldn't spend a day with Jaime, he'd know the next person he'd automatically turn to.

Cassie.

Bart loved her. She was that "sassy-bossy-older-sister" type of girl, who was brutally honest, strong, kicked anybody's ass who talked shit about her or her friends, and always brought out the positive in something negative. Sometimes, when hanging out, people mistook them as a couple, but then Cassie would describe to the person who mistook them as a couple that Bart as a man who was "too gay to function" (Bart soon learned it was a quote from an old movie). So it was a no-brainer who Bart would pick when Jaime said that he was leaving for two days on a mission and that Bart should have somebody to stay with if he needed company that badly. Well, sort of. He was college kid, yes, had a part-time job to pay for his apartment that he and Jaime had (of course they both paid half and half), But he had weekends off of his job, plus, winter break off for college. And Jaime didn't want Bart to stay in the apartment alone, not after the event back in March.

So Bart was excited as he quickly knocked on the door of the Drake household, and smiled. Drake household. As of September Tim and Cassie were married, moved out of their apartment got a house two months later. The house was recently built, and in fact, Tim and Cassie were it's first residents. It used to be "Cass and Tim's apartment" and now it was simply "The Drake household".

Cassie seemed to over-enthusiastically open the door, greeting her long-time best friend with a far-too-strong hug. Tim was sitting on a stool, wearing old plaid pants and a plain grey t-shirt, and placed his coffee on the shiny new counter-top.

"Bart!" he said with a smile. Bart smiled back as Cassie was crushing him, and couldn't take his eyes off of Tim's eyes. Back when they were teenagers, Bart never saw his eyes. But they were absolutely gorgeous- Bart soon figured, everyone who took the mantle of "Robin" at some point, had gorgeous eyes. Dick had light, bright blue eyes. Tim had blue eyes as well, but they were darker, but still just as beautiful. No wonder they had worn masks; pretty sure their eyes would put somebody in hypnosis or something.

Cassie separated her hug, and Bart exchanged of those quick "bro-hugs" with Tim.

"So buddy, how's the new job?" Bart asked with enthusiasm.

"Pays good. Kinda boring, but yeah, it's all about the money, now isn't it, Cass?" Tim looked over to his wife.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "The favorite part of my job is yelling at people."

Bart snorted, "Of course."

Both Tim and Cassie have finished college and had full-time jobs, with Tim becoming a computer engineer, and Cassie becoming a personal trainer. Neither were surprising picks, but Bart was happy that they were happy with their jobs. Bart currently worked as a waiter in a restaurant in Central City, and he couldn't say he exactly enjoyed it, and couldn't wait to start working next to his grandpa in the police force within the next six months, when he finishes college. The pay for his current job was... okay, but it really was the people there that bothered him. There were a few crash people, but mostly lonely/desperate men and women who wrote their numbers down as a tip. There were also those families who brought in way too many small children, and their loud screams and tantrums gave Bart a headache. One time, a drunken group of teenage boys came in, and had to be escorted out, but not before one of them threw up all over Bart's uniform. To make things worse, a man who he was serving, who looked like he was well into his fifties, smirked at him and said, "Damn, if I could, I'd lick all of that vomit off of you, babe."

...Yeah. Not only was that absolutely disgusting and mentally scarring, but Bart felt like he didn't get paid enough to have to put up with people like these. Oh, but that wasn't it. When his manager handed him a spare uniform and Bart made his way to the bathroom, the man said again, "Why don't you change here?"

And that night, not surprisingly, the man had left a tip with his number on a piece of paper, twenty dollars, the paper reading "Call me and you'll get more than just the tip." Bart almost laughed at the terrible joke. Seriously, that night, though he could run as fast as light, Bart ran home as fast as he could, checking to make sure the man wasn't behind him (even though it was impossible for the man to catch up) before entering his apartment.

But right now, he was going to spend quality time with his friends, not think about the creepy-probably-rapist-man from the restaurant.

"Jaime's still not mad at me about the whole bird-thing, right?" Tim asked.

Bart shook his head, "He jokes about it now. It's just a thing he does. Something annoying or terrible happens, and then a few months later, he laughs it off."

"Good." Tim sighed in relief, and Bart had now just realized it seemed like Tim was holding his breath the entire time. Cassie walked over and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"I hate it when he does this. He always thinks someone has a grudge on him!" Cassie gave him a noogie and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Daaaaaw." Bart teased.

"Cass," Tim groaned, "Don't mess up my hair, I should be getting ready for work." and he left to use the bathroom.

Cassie smiled mischievously. Bart knew something either totally crash or totally moding was going to happen when Cassie had that look. After Tim finally left, she turned to Bart.

"What is it?" Bart asked.

"I have a bunch of fireworks." she jumped up and down like a small child.

Bart smiled back. He knew exactly what they were going to do.  
 **  
GOTHAM CITY**

**DECEMBER 21ST, 2024**

**10:56 EST**

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Cassie pulled the trigger, and then the firework was shot off into the sky.

"Right... what's it supposed to spell out again?" Bart asked.

"Just watch." Cassie smiled. The firework exploded, spelling out one word at the time.

MERRY  
CHRISTMAS  
MOTHER  
FUCKERS

Bart couldn't stop laughing, and laughed even more-so when he realized that Cassie was recording the event.

They could hear the stir of confusion from the city.

"I love ya, Cass." Bart gave the girl a slight shove.

Cassie meant to give the speedster a light shove, but accidentally pushed him to the ground, making him fall onto the ice.

"Shit! Bart, I'm sorry, oh my god!" Cassie apologized.

"'Ts all crash," Bart said as he got back up, "was that my early-Christmas gift?"

Cassie looked in the sky for a few minutes, before shrugging her shoulders and looking back at Bart,

"Uh, sure."


	5. Milagro, I Have The Same Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is a stereotypical over-protective older brother.

**MILAGRO, I HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**DECEMBER 24TH, 2024**

**17:18 CT**

"So," Milagro concluded after showing her pictures to Jaime, "I think I'll major in professional photography after high school."

"You did a great job. I'm impressed." Jaime smiled at his younger sister. It wasn't a lie. Milagro was good at what she did, and had taken excellent Christmas photos so far.

"Hey Mil'." Bart said as he sat upside down with his feet hanging off the back of the couch, "How are things going with your  _boyfriend_?"

"Que?" Jaime asked, "What, you have a boyfriend?" he turned to Milagro.

"Yeah. She was telling me about how  _hot_ he was!" Bart teased.

"Milagro, we never knew you had a-" Binaca started, but Milagro looked away, her long locks of smooth black hair covering her face.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Yeah you do. His name is-" Bart began, but Milagro sped over and covered Bart's mouth.

"I  _don't_."

" _Dmin Wyne."_ Bart finished underneath her hand.

"Wait...she's dating Robin?" Jaime gave a confused look.

"Well she is a Green Lantern now, so... it's not like it's a huge thing." Bart said after he took Milagro's hand off of his face.

"You're dating the douche-y Robin?!" Jaime growled.

"Don't call him that!" Milagro folded her arms, "He may seem rude on the outside but on the inside he's-"

"He didn't even ask me if he could date you!" Jaime snarled.

"Hermano, enough! That's not your choice!" Milagro shouted back.

"Did I start something?" Bart asked in discomfort.

"I'll give _him_  a Christmas gift!" Jaime snarled. He made his way out of the door.

"Jaime, where are you-" his father began but Jaime was already gone.

" _You get back here!_ " Milagro said, chasing after her brother.

"Ah...  _shit_." Bart mumbled, both of Jaime's parents giving him a concerned look.

"You're not gonna try to stop him?" Binaca asked.

"Nah," Bart shrugged, grabbing a cookie from the cookie plate in the center of the coffee table, "I liked Tim better anyways."


	6. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart's experience while he was kidnapped by the Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have now reached the year 2025. If you have not read "Blood Red" yet, and choose to continue reading, this will confuse you, very, very, much.

******READ MEEEEEEE**** This is the dark story I warned about. Like I said before, there's gonna be mentions/features of torture.**

**DEATH WISH**

**GENRE: DARK**

**UNKNOWN AREA**

**JANUARY 11TH, 2025**

**15:05 EST**

Bart grabbed at his stomach, watching the man take out the knife and slowly inch it towards Artemis' wrist.

"Tell me, Kid Flash, what day is it?" the man asked.

"I-I don't know." Bart admitted.

"Heheh." the man said, "It is January eleventh. Which means you've been here for six days."

Bart didn't speak, not getting what the man was up to.

"January fifth." he said, cutting into Artemis' wrist near her palm, blood dripping down and splatter to the ground. Bart was confused. He was slitting her wrists, yes, but he wasn't watching her die. What was happening?

"January sixth." he said, making another cut, this one next to the other. He kept continuing the process until he made seven cuts into Artemis' skin, her arm covered in blood. She awoke with a start, and looked at her arm and screamed. Bart watched with horror. She struggled to escape, but the man pinned her down, and pointed the knife to her neck.

"Shhhh." he said eerily. Bart's eyes were wide with horror. In sudden swiftness, he lifted up his leg and smacked Artemis in the back of the head, and she fell onto the floor, breathing heavily, obviously knocked out by the impact.

"Refer to her as your own... personal calendar." the man chuckled, before dragging Artemis' body away once again. When he came back, he had a pear in his hand.

"Hungry?" he asked, gesturing the pear to Bart. Bart stood up weakly, and was about to accept the offer until he was shoved onto the ground once again.

"No." he laughed, "Eat my cock for all I care."

Bart growled in rage, "What? Like I don't have your nasty dick in my mouth every day?"

"Shut up, faggot, or I'll force you to." the man growled, then knelt down, and laughed, "I'm sure I'm not the first person's dick you sucked, gay boy."

Bart growled and tried to punch the man, but he easily caught it and laughed, "You know, I used to be like you."

"You used to be gay? Pretty sure if you made me suck your dick before and fucked me on top of that, that counts as being gay still." Bart retorted.

"No, dumb ass." the man snorted, "I used to aim for good."

"What happened then?" Bart hissed.

the man chuckled,

"That part of me died."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JANUARY 28TH, 2025**

**17:45 CT**

"That's the last one he managed to make." Artemis explained, pointing at her twenty-second scar as she sat down with Bart.

Out of nowhere, the brunette man hugged her, "I didn't want to watch him hurt you." he cried.

"It's okay, Bart. I'm alive. He thought I had value because I was a Leaguer... and I'm alive. It's okay." she repeated.

"Twenty-two days... I was there for twenty-two fucking days." Bart continued to cry, "And now I'll just be reminded by it by  _looking_  at you! And know that he hurt you."

Artemis sighed,

"It's all over now."


	7. It's Simple: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**IT'S SIMPLE: I LOVE YOU**

**GENRE: BITTERSWEET**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JANUARY 27TH, 2025**

**23:14 CT**

"You know..." Bart said, "Remember when I used to make excuses to cuddle with you?"

"Oh yeah?" Jaime asked.

"Well, when I say 'I'm cold', now, I really am. And I'm cold and I have never loved cuddling with you so much." Bart admitted, snuggling up to his fiance, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is really short because: 1. I'm really bad at writing mushy-romance. 2. I feel like that's all it needed. The simplicity.


	8. Bad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza & Bart, pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally irrelevant but... It's already August?! Whaaa? This year went by waaaay too fast. I didn't get over the fact that it wasn't 2014 until June, and I'm still stuck in January of 2015 (as if the year just started). Meh, whatever.

**BAD THOUGHTS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**FEBRUARY 3RD, 2025**

**18:14 CT**

"Ready?" Jaime asked. Wally nodded.

"Khaji, set up mental link with Red Beetle." Jaime commanded.

_Establishing mental link with the Red Beetle..._

After about a second, it worked.

" _Ha ha! That's so cool!_ " Wally said.

 _I do not understand the reason you needed a mental link, Jaime Reyes. The Red Beetle is right next to you._ Khaji Da said.

 _I agree._ Wally's scarab replied.

" _It's a test, Khaji._ " Jaime informed.

" _Why don't you guys have a scarab conversation or something?"_ Wally asked.

 _We are artificial intelligence, Wallace. We only communicate to pass relevant information. We do not bond through communication as organic life forms do._ Khaji told him.

" _I think Bart thinks we're both zoned out."_ Jaime said, " _Let's mess with him... Wally? Wally, whoa. You're showing me images!"_

" _Huh_?" Wally asked.

" _Pizza. You just showed me pizza._ " Jaime told him.

 _When you link to each other's minds,_ Wally's scarab began,  _you share the images you see as well as the thoughts you think. Wallace was thinking of the food 'pizza', thus, sharing it's image._

" _Jaime,_ " Wally began, " _you're giving me images of Bart and thinking how this can go wrong in several ways. Do I want to know?"_

Khaji began to speak,  _Jaime Reyes does not want you receiving any images nor thoughts of his mating sessions with Bartholomew._

 _"Khaji, shut up!_ " Jaime hissed.

_I believe you should be the one to 'shut up', I am only giving relevant information to Wallace._

" _HAHAHAHA, pfft, 'mating sessions'?!"_ Wally began to laugh _._

" _Scarab, shut down the link, please!"_ Jaime begged.

They could both feel it end. Wally went from laughing internally to laughing externally.

"I don't get it." Bart said.

Jaime sighed, "Don't ask."


	9. Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all about whistles.

**LOVE IS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2025**

**22:25 CT**

"Wait!" Bart said, suddenly stopping in the middle of making out with his fiance, "Don't grab a condom yet."

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Jaime asked.

"No." Bart said, "I wanted to sing you a song."

"Can't it wait?"

"Nope."

Jaime sighed, "But we just-"

"I love you like kings love queens," Bart began, "like a gay geneticist loves designer genes."

"Que?"

Bart began to sing faster, "I need you like New Orleans needs a drought, like Hitler's father needed to learn to pull out."

"Uhh, Bart-"

"And I want you, yeah, like a lawyer slash mathematician wants some kind of proof. I want you, yeah, like JFK wanted...

...a car with a roof."

"Do you even know who JFK is?" Jaime asked.

"Because love is, taking that dive and thengettingreallycomfortableandpeeinginthepool-"

"No, stop. Don't continue, amar." Jaime gently shoved Bart off and put himself underneath the covers of the bed.

"Hey! I'm not done!"

"Goodnight Bart."

"Wha- seriously?!"

Within a few minutes, the sound of soft snoring answered him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Bart was singing was "Love Is" by Bo Burnham. That guy is awesome, by the way.


	10. Creamer Enthusiasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedsters love coffee creamer.

**CREAMER ENTHUSIASTS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**FEBRUARY 16TH, 2025**

**8:16 CT**

At first, the idea of having Wally over for a "bro-night" sounded like a great idea. After all, the guy was pretty much a mix of Bart and Jaime. Not only was he a Beetle, he also had Bart's super speed, which meant he could relate to both of the men. The night was fun- they talked about some memories that happened nearly a decade ago, ate bags upon bags of Chicken Whizees, watched some horror movies that were more funny than scary (the reason being Bart flying off of the couch at every jump-scare), and a game of Life, which was totally un-relatable to any of them. School, college, marry, kids, retire... how about adding "fighting criminals and villains everyday" to that. Superhero Life. Jaime laughed at the thought.

The morning was when it went to all hell (well, okay, maybe it wasn't hell, but it wasn't the best thing). While Jaime and Bart had slept in their own bed and Wally slept on the couch, by eight in the morning, Wally was dragging Bart out of bed, telling him to make him some coffee.

"Do it yourself." Bart groaned.

"Nooooo." Wally protested.

"Make Jaime do it."

"But Jaime's too cool for that."

"I don't want toooooo."

Jaime flipped over on his side facing the bantering speedsters, annoyed by their sudden loudness, where he saw Wally dragging Bart out of the bed and sliding him across the floor. Jaime didn't really think much of it, though. He thought he might as well get up too. He walked out of the bed, where he came across the kitchen and realized that Wally had finally won the war and Bart was brewing him some coffee. After he was done, he brought out some creamer, poured the mug of coffee for Wally and gave him the creamer. After Wally was done pouring his truck-load of creamer, Bart got his own mug of coffee and began to do the same. Jaime followed the process, and by the time he got to the creamer bottle and picked it up, he realized that it was completely empty.

Wally and Bart began to laugh uncontrollably like two five year old Kindergartners who had just smeared their boogers all over their teacher's paperwork.

Jaime sighed, tossing the bottle into the open trash bin.

He glared at the two, "Creamer enthusiasts." not taking his disapproving eyes off of them as he went over to the fridge and brought out some milk.


	11. Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace West's tongue desires the food "pancakes" that his significant other is creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story actually has nothing to do with Jaime/Bart. It's actually about Wally and his scarab and has Spitfire in it. I'm just putting it in here because it's relevant and may answer some questions that some readers have.

****META**   
**

**GENRE: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**FEBRUARY 19TH, 2025**

**8:02 CT**

"Mornin' babe!" Wally walked into the kitchen where Artemis was making pancakes.

Artemis giggled, "Hi." as she saw Wally's bed-hair, and flipped the pancakes.  
 _  
Your tongue desires the pancakes that your significant other is making. Recommended tactic: eat them when they are finished._

"Oh, so you have a sense of humor now?" Wally asked.

"I'm not always that grumpy." Artemis laughed, "I got sleep last night."

"No, not you, babe." Wally told her, "Scarab."

"Do you just call it 'scarab'?" Artemis asked, "Does it have a real name?"

"Do you?" Wally asked.

_Yes, I do. My proper name is Meta._

"That's it? It's so... simple." Wally commented.

"What's it's name?" Artemis asked, putting her own pancake on a plate.

"Meta." Wally told her.

"Huh." Artemis said, then called for Irey, "Pancakes are ready!"

The ginger-haired girl soared into the room, quickly scooping up a pancake and within a few seconds, it was cut up, had butter on it, and syrup everywhere on the plate.

_The reason why my name is "Meta", is because the Reach designed me specifically to work with your particular meta-human genetics._

"Oh." Wally said, "Well that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Irey asked, sitting down next to Irey. Before responding, Wally got his own pancakes as well, a large stack of them piling on top of each other.

"Scarab's name is Meta, because it was made to work with my particular metagene or something." Wally informed.

"Never metagene I didn't like!" Irey said, then quickly gulped down her orange juice.

Artemis laughed,

"That sounds like something Garfield would say."


	12. Prom Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is a stereotypical protective older brother... okay... maybe he's a bit over the top.

**PROM FRIGHT**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**EL PASO**

**MAY 24TH, 2025**

**18:17 MCT**  
  
"Oooooh, now what's this?" Bart said with interest, peeking his head over the couch to spot Milagro in a sparkly green emerald dress, "Is somebody going on a  _date_?" he teased.

"Prom." Milagro said casually, picking up a bag, "I asked Damian to go to prom with me and he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh." Bart said quietly, then looked back and forth before grabbing Milagro's hand and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Milagro asked.

"Is Jaime around? I actually haven't seen him all day- I've just been hanging out with you guys." Bart admitted.

"He's at the store, he'll be back in like two minutes." Milagro told him.

"Two minutes? Aw, shit. God damn, uh, gotta make this fast. Okay. Milagro. I know you're nearly an adult and I'm not Jaime so I'm not gonna-"

Milagro looked skeptically at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm not Jaime, so I'm not gonna say 'don't have sex', but I'm saying if you choose to, be safe." Bart told her, "Sooooo since I'm that awesome big brother's boyfriend that everybody loves..."

Bart was gone for two seconds before returning, "Here ya go. Your golden ticket to getting laid."

Milagro laughed for a few seconds before accepting the golden-wrapped condom Bart offered, then sighed, saying, "Oh, Jaime would kill you if he found out that you gave me this."

"Then he's hypocritical." Bart pointed out, "We used to sneak condoms around all of the time-"

"Thank you, Bart, but I'd rather not hear about it." Milagro chuckled, putting the condom in her small purse, giving him a playful shove before the garage door leading into the house opened, Jaime bringing in groceries with his dad. Milagro and Bart couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

They placed the plastic bags on the counter, before the doorbell rang. Binaca could be heard racing down the stairs, opening the door, greeting Damian happily.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked, putting away a can of soup.

"Prom, mi hermano. Prom." Milagro tried to explain simply.

"Que?"

Milagro ignored him and went to the front door, where Damian was dressed in a tuxedo, and oh god, Bart noticed, his eyes. They were a dark green, and of course, stunning. Because he was Robin. Bart still followed his logic- whoever takes the mantle of "Robin" at some point has gorgeous eyes. No exceptions. There was no other explanation. He smiled as he watched Binaca begin to take pictures of the teenage couple, the supportive cast on Robin's leg after being crushed four months ago still on there, however, the black plastic blended in with the dark tuxedo pants.

Jaime impatiently waited, tapping his foot on the ground, until Binaca decided that she took enough pictures, and was about to let the couple go, before Jaime grabbed the boy by the back of his tuxedo and pulled him outside to 'talk'.

***  
Damian flinched, "You're not gonna slap me again, are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm here to give you a warning." Jaime informed him, folding his arms, "If you touch my sister inappropriately, or even _think_  about it, or have  _sex_  with her, or anything I  _don't like_ , I will  _end_  you, do you hear me?"

Damian was silent for a few seconds before speaking, "But how would you-"

"I know things." Jaime said darkly.

Damian sighed, "Fine, I promise not to do anything you won't like."

Jaime wasn't all too happy, but seemed satisfied.

***  
"Hey," Milagro whispered as she sat in the back seat of Damian's car, "I have a-"

"N-no. We can't." Damian stammered.

"Que? Why not?" Milagro asked, then laughed, "You're actually scared of him?"

"No, I'm just not in the mood!" Damian protested. Milagro laughed once more.

"Come on, no one knows where we are."

"I guess you're right." Damian smiled, "Where is it?"

Milagro pulled the condom out of her small purse, and handed it do Damian, who began fiddling with it. He suddenly dropped it and his eyes widened, as if he were a deer in the headlights.

"What is it- you've  _got_  to be fucking  _kidding_  me." Milagro sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

There, stood Jaime outside the window in full armor, the orange disks over his eyes glaring directly at Damian, promising murder.

In panic, Damian grabbed the condom wrapper again and ripped it open, quickly blowing it up like a balloon and tying it, letting out a smile that said "oh my god please don't kill me".

"Open the door." Jaime growled. Milagro sighed but did just that, and Damian handed him the condom-balloon, yelling, "Here, it was a birthday giftforwheneveryourbirthdayisIdon'tknow!"

"October twenty-fourth, you're  _quite early_ , ese." Jaime said in a dark and husky voice, his eyes narrowed.

Slowly, a scythe pulled itself out of Jaime's armor and he popped the condom-balloon, his facial expression not moving an inch, his stare still set on Damian. There was a few seconds of silence before Jaime started screaming.

"WHATTHEFUCKDIDISAYABOUTYOUNOTTOUCHINGMYSISTERORDOINGANYTHINGIDIDN'TLIKEYOUFUCKINGPIECEOFSHITWHATTHEHELLIWILLENDYOU-"

Damian screamed in pure fear, running out of the car, and even more-so when he realized that the Beetle was chasing him. With a sudden gasp, he realized that he was no longer on his feet, but being carried, thankfully, not by Jaime. After a few seconds, he was set down, by Bart.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Bart apologized, "I wanted you guys to be safe so I gave her-"

" _You_ gave her it?" Damian asked in disbelief.

"Uh... yeah." Bart sighed, then said,

"Note to self: when your boyfriend says he's 'going for a walk', he's trying to murder somebody."

"Very funny. But really, I think I nearly shit myself." Damian admitted.

"I'm serious, Dami."


	13. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy mounds of happiness.

**IMPULSIVE**

**GENRE: SLICE OF LIFE/CUTE (YES CUTE IS A GENRE NOW GET OVER IT)**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 13TH, 2025**

**13:07 CT**

It was fair to say that Bart struggled to get up early. Even on days such as his birthday. He was slightly disappointed that Jaime's shitty boss had forced him into work that day, to which Jaime quoted him saying, "I don't care if it's your fiance's birthday, the meeting's important." and even threatened to fire Jaime if he didn't show up. Defeated, Jaime went to the meeting, promising Bart he'd be home as soon as possible.

Really, the only thing that woke up the now twenty-three year old speedster today was his full bladder. Yup, he had to piss. He hated having the apartment empty, or just being alone. Nearly ten years ago, he had traveled back to the past to save Jaime, but before his whole time travel shenanigan, he was lonely nearly all of the time. He had Nathaniel occasionally, of course, but usually, the closest presence to him was one of the Beetles, both Blue and Black had much fun torturing him in several kinds of ways (he was the grandson of the Flash, making him a favorite), giving Bart memories that would stay with him forever, physically and mentally, as scars made their presence by standing out on his body. Bart wasn't mad at Jaime for what future-Blue did to him though. Jaime may be Blue Beetle, but Blue Beetle wasn't Jaime... if that made any sense. He really needed to stop thinking about the Reach- they technically never ruled the future, and it was his birthday, and he should feel happy. Maybe he'd go visit Barry, plus his... uh... dad and aunt.

Both Barry and Iris agreed that it was best that if Don was made sterile, just in case any sort of time paradox occurred. So six years ago, when Dick was still Nightwing, he and Batman worked on some sort of formula, and when he was roughly three, the shot was given to him. Bart felt guilty, that his dad would never get to have... him. Maybe, when Don was older, he'd understand. For now, both Don and Dawn believed that Bart was Wally's younger brother. They knew about the whole superhero thing- they were speedsters themselves, and called themselves the Tornado Twins. Though they were only eight, the extra speedsters' help really impacted the safety of Central City, even though it was only on special occasions. Jay had died roughly five years ago (a sad day for everyone in the League and the Team) but Central City still had Bart- now the Flash, as he remembered Barry saying how he wanted to "settle down" after Iris' death eight months ago. The city also now had Wally West once again, who took on the name as Red Beetle, his fiance, Tigress, who sometimes helped (Artemis usually spent most of her time with the League rather than Central City, though), their daughter, who took on the mantle of Kid Flash, and now that Jaime was engaged and moved in with Bart, Blue Beetle. In fact, seeing the seven heroes stand together in battle always excited the citizens of Central City, and especially the ones who worked for Central City's newspapers.

Bart quickly dressed and checked his text messages. One from Barry, wishing him a happy birthday and asking if he'd be available that day to celebrate. Bart quickly texted back that he'd be there in one minute. Literally. He was already out the door and eating a protein bar as he ran. He kept making his way towards Barry's house, when he stopped in his tracks. There was two cats, lying on the side of the street. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it was a mother and her kitten, both struggling to live- and were both bleeding to death. The mother clearly took most of the damage of whatever hurt them, but still tried to lick her kitten clean as she bled, trying her best to save the little one, but too weak to help. Without a second thought, Bart picked up the cats, and ran to the nearest emergency vet hospital, and burst in. Luckily for him, it had been a slow day, and the woman at the front desk seemed rather surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I found these two on the side of the street." Bart explained quickly, and the woman nodded, calling out her crew, who quickly took the cats from Bart's arms, running into a room, in attempt to save the two.

"Look, I've gotta meet up with some family, so I've gotta get going." Bart said. Of course, he'd want to stay and hear the news on the cats, but he could always could come back tomorrow, plus, Don and Dawn would be disappointed if he didn't come around.

"Can you give me some information about yourself, sir?" the woman requested. Bart nodded, knowing he'd probably have to pay for the recovery of the cats, but he didn't care. If it meant saving the animals' lives, it was worth the money. Bart handed her his driver's licence, where the woman typed up information on her computer, and as she gave him his licence back, smiled, and said, "Happy birthday."

The rest of the day carried on with Bart celebrating his birthday with his family, and Jaime eventually showed up after work and stopped by the house. Joan was there as well- she decided to move in with the Allens after Jay died. The day consisted of three cakes (you don't just have a house with four speedsters in it and expect only one cake), presents, and all of your birthday cliches, the only thing that would distinct it as different was that he received "happy birthday" texts from superheroes, one from Wally and Artemis, apologizing that they couldn't make time to see him that day. His favorite text was from Wonder Girl, who was holding Red Robin in her arms, squeezing him in a hug, and the text was captioned "If you were here right now I'd be squeezing you to death too".

At the end of the tiring day, he and Jaime went home, of course, had the most amazing birthday-sex, but eventually, both were passed out.

To Bart's surprise, he woke up the next day at exactly six-thirty in the morning.

**CENTRAL CITY'S EMERGENCY VET CLINIC**

**SEPTEMBER 14TH, 2025**

**7:06 CT**

Bart was the first to walk through the doors that day. The same woman was at the desk, and recognized him right away.

"Hello." she said with a smile, "How was your birthday?"

"Good." Bart smiled back, "But... uh... how are the cats?"

The woman frowned a bit, but then told Bart to come closer. He did, confused. She began to whisper, "Legally, you aren't allowed to hear the information on the cats since they aren't your's. But, I have a feeling I should tell you."

"Hmm?" Bart asked.

"After inspection, it was clear that the cats were attacked by a dog. The mother tried to protect her kitten, and she did. She did good. Unfortunately, she died yesterday due to too much blood loss." the woman informed.

Bart looked down.

"Hey, don't feel bad, if you would have been just five minutes later, the kitten would have died as well." the woman attempted to soothe Bart.

"So... it's still alive?" Bart asked, a tint of happiness in his room.

"Yes, he is. The kitten is currently recovering, and within a week, may be able to be put up for adoption... sadly... he's partly deaf. The dog ripped off his right ear. This may result in people not wanting to adopt him." the woman sighed, "It's unfortunate how often we have to put animals who have missing parts of their body asleep..."

Bart was silent for a few seconds, but then said, "Okay, thanks, Mrs..." he narrowed his eyes, "Mrs. Hunt."

After a casual goodbye, Bart left.

**CENTRAL CITY'S EMERGENCY VET CLINIC**

**SEPTEMBER 21ST, 2025**

**7:10 CT**

A week. Mrs. Hunt said a week. Bart walked through the doors, slightly nervous. Over the past week, Bart had been researching information on how to take care of cats- he had been buying supplies, such as a small bed, litter box, some toys, food, and bowls. He felt bad for not telling Jaime, but Jaime never seemed busy, always on call for work. It seemed as his phone never left his ear. Luckily for Bart, their apartment allowed pets. And Bart knew all too well that Jaime had a special in his heart for animals almost as much as Bart himself did- plus, Jaime liked surprises. Surely it'd work, right?

The same woman- Mrs. Hunt, who Bart swore probably worked there everyday, greeted Bart with the same smile as always. She knew of Bart's intention right away, almost as if she were a mind reader. "He's over there." she said, pointing towards a large cage in the center of the room. There, stood a kitten in a cage, batting at a toy. He was a white cat with a reddish-brown tabby pattern on his fur. Bart smiled as the adorable kitten threw a toy mouse into the air and caught it with his mouth, then kicked his back claws at it as he held it with his front claws.

One distinct feature, besides the missing ear, however, was his eyes. The kitten had absolutely stunning green eyes.

And after an adoption fee, paperwork, etc, Bart was on his way home with a kitten.

Bart slowly closed the door, the kitten still in his arms. The kitten, despite recently going through the trauma of being attacked by a dog and losing his mother, was surprisingly social, immediately putting trust in Bart, and Bart could hear the soft vibrations of the kitten's purr as he held him up to his chest, giving Bart the feeling of relation as to how he himself vibrates when he is excited or happy. Was it possible that the kitten remembered Bart?

Jaime was asleep on the couch, laptop open, obviously writing a report for work, but ending up falling asleep. Bart found it adorable, but not as adorable as the cat he was holding in his arms.

"J-Jaime?" he asked.

Jaime sat up, groggy, rubbing his head, "Shit." he muttered, "The report I was supposed to work on yesterday, I must have fallen asleep."

"J-Jaime? I got a cat." Bart stammered, almost chuckling.

"Wait, what?" Jaime stood up, and saw the kitten in Bart's arms. The cat immediately jumped out of Bart's grasp and with a quick expression of surprise, climbed up Jaime's back and sat on his shoulder.

"Dios mio. He's just like you." Jaime grumbled, but seemed amused, but to Bart's surprise, Jaime didn't seem all too surprised himself.

"Hey, at least I'm like a cute cat." Bart laughed. The cat began to meow constantly, before sniffing Jaime's hair, placing his paws on it, and began grooming it.

Jaime stood in an awkward position while Bart laughed like there was no tomorrow, and eventually, the cat jumped off of Jaime's shoulder and began rubbing himself on Jaime's legs.

"Your legs are hairier than he is." Bart teased.

The cat suddenly stopped, and then with a burst of speed, took off. Jaime and Bart gave each other a confused look, and followed the cat that had run into the kitchen. When they arrived, the cat was on the counter, sticking his head in an open bag of Chicken Whizees, eating away at the chips. Both of the heroes began to laugh hysterically.

"We should call him Impulse." Jaime commented between laughs.

"What? Because I stole your Chicken Whizees?" Bart chuckled, grabbing the cat and setting him on the ground.

"You still do, miel." Jaime countered, squatting down to stroke the kitten. He then gave a puzzled look, "Where is his other ear?"

"It got ripped off by a dog." Bart said quickly, then tried to change the subject, "But yeah. Impulse. I like that name."

And it didn't take another second before Impulse jumped onto the counter, grabbing a Chicken Whizee, and taking off.

"...Yeah." Jaime chuckled, "I think Impulse works  _perfectly_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This line from chapter 3 of Blood Red: "He missed Bart being obsessed with watching cute animals on TV, constantly fawning over them, saying how much he'd love to have a pet of his own," was a foreshadow to this story. The more you knoooooow.


	14. Laugh at The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Impulse visit Joan... and another place.

**LAUGH AT THE MEMORIES**

**GENRE: BITTERSWEET/CUTE  
**   
**CENTRAL CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 27TH, 2025**

**10:10 CT**  
  
Impulse became literally attached to Bart and Jaime. It wasn't uncommon for the kitten to ride on the shoulders on one of the men, and be upset and scratch on the door when one of them left for work. Bart loved playing with Impulse, and watching him react to catnip was hilarious. And today, as Bart was leaving to visit Joan to bring her comfort as it has been exactly five years since Jay has died, Impulse managed to speed out the door, into the hallway. He climbed up Bart's back and sat on his shoulder.

"Go inside, Impulse. I have to leave. I promise I'll be back." Bart said, peeling the kitten off of his shoulders and attempting to place him back inside. But Impulse refused, and kept put, attached to Bart's body. Bart sighed and rolled his eyes, tried again, but failed. He eventually cradled the kitten. "Fine, you win." he muttered.

After a quick run to the Allens' house and with a kitten in his hands, he rang on the doorbell. Barry quickly opened the door, and looked in surprise, "Bart... you've got a..."

"I know." Bart said, "Is Joan here?"

"Yeah." Barry said, opening the door, allowing Bart to get inside, still holding Impulse. Don and Dawn were watching something on TV with Joan- a show called Spiderman something- and quickly jumped off the couch as soon as they saw Bart.

"Oooh! Bart's gotta kitten! Dad, he got us a kitten!" Dawn said excitedly. Don began to jump up and down.

"Eh... sorry guys." Bart said, "It's my cat. He wanted to come with me."

"He's so cute!" Don cooed, petting him.

"Be gentle." Bart reminded. He really didn't trust two eight year old kids who could run at near-light speed around his cat.

"Joan." he said, turning around and walking towards the elderly woman. She seemed rather down. But confused and surprised as Bart walked up with the kitten.

"Wha-?" she asked.

"His name is Impulse." Bart smiled, "He's my pet cat. I want you to hold him."

Bart gently handed the kitten to Joan, who immediately made his way onto Joan's lap, curling up and purring.

"Impulse?" Joan laughed a little, "Of course."

"Impulse? Is that the cat?" Don sped into the room.

"Be quiet, Don." Barry scolded somewhat, "It's a sad day for Joan. Let's go get ice cream or something."

Don and Dawn nodded eagerly.

"But we have to take the car. Needa look normal." Barry warned. The two speedsters sighed in annoyance but nodded, and Barry led them out of the house. Bart turned off the TV, and sat next down to his honorary great-grandmother.

"He's a nice cat." Joan smiled as she rubbed Impulse behind the ears as he purred loudly.

The two had talked about several things- how Bart was planning getting married to Jaime next year (and how Joan promised to bake the biggest wedding cake ever with Binaca), Bart told her about Impulse's rescue, and about recent events at work and the League. He told her about the one time, the Bruce Wayne Batman slapped Barry across the face and Joan laughed hysterically at that. He told her about way back when he was Impulse himself, he and Jaime went to break rocks in the middle of nowhere and he made a self-portrait. He told about the one time Wonder Girl picked him up bridal style when he and Jaime announced their engagement to the League, to which she flew around in circles, chanting "Here comes Kid Flash, getting married that's so crash!" (and remembering Tim's face of embarrassment as she did such.)

After Barry and his children returned, Joan was in an obvious good mood, petting the now-asleep kitten in her lap. Barry gave a bittersweet smile. Joan was laughing the world away from Bart's stories. Bart was showing her pictures on his phone as well, several of the League. He had taken a New Year's-kiss selfie at the Watchtower with Jaime only to have Lagoon Boy photobomb it.

After a few more minutes, they hugged and said goodbye. Joan thanked him for bringing the kitten, as it was nice to meet the... uh... other Impulse and she expects him to bring the cat back each visit.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Bart asked as he closed the apartment door behind him.

Impulse hopped off his shoulder and meowed in response.

"What?" Bart asked.

"Meow."

"I don't understand 'meow'." Bart crossed his arms.

"Meeew."

"Impulse!"

Impulse took off and a "Hey!" was heard from the kitchen. Jaime was chasing the mischievous cat, who had a Chicken Whizee in his mouth. Quickly, the kitten munched away at the chip.

Jaime sighed as he entered the living room, and said, "Wow, and I actually wondered where he was."

"He wanted to come with me to visit Joan." Bart replied.

Jaime snorted a little. "What's next, he wants to go to the museum?"

**CENTRAL CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 30TH, 2025**

**12:02 CT**

"You thought I was serious?" Jaime hissed as he had to pick Bart up from the museum after he was kicked out by security.

Bart protested, "He wanted to go!"


	15. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart loves pancakes.

**PANCAKES**

**GENRE: HUMOR/CUTE**

**CENTRAL CITY**

**OCTOBER 1ST, 2025**

**7:11 CT**

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked as he made his way towards the kitchen to make coffee.

"Impulse is smart." Bart commented, "He taught me that if you climb on someone's back, they'll give you anything you want."

Then Bart realized something. Both his arms an legs were wrapped around Jaime's torso, "Holy shit, I'm Khaji Da!"

_The Flash is not anywhere near my kind._

"He disagrees. Now get off." Jaime commanded as he began to brew coffee.

"The Flash will not remove himself from your back. Recommended tactic: make him pancakes." Bart replied.

_The Flash creates an inaccurate representation of me. I would not recommend "pancakes" in a situation such as this one._

"Make your own pancakes." Jaime suggested, gesturing to the kitchen cabinet that held the small stove.

"Nooooooo." Bart complained, reminding Jaime of the one time Wally whined when Bart refused to make Wally coffee (Jaime assumed it must have been a speedster thing), "You make them better than me." he was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "The Flash is now complaining and whining and acting adorable. You must make him pancakes."

 _Yet again, the Flash is inaccurate. I previously stated that pancakes are not a recommended tactic in this sort of situation, nor would I say you "must" prepare the dish for him._  
  
"Bart, enough. You're gonna make Khaji blow up or something." Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Or you." Bart said. Jaime ignored him, and finished brewing the coffee. He filled his mug with some creamer, and began to drink away, Bart still on his back.

"If you want a cup of coffee, you'll have to get off." Jaime warned. Bart sighed but did, and pretty much dumped the entire creamer container into his coffee.

"Sheesh, is that even considered coffee?" Jaime joked.

"Pancaaaaaakes?" Bart asked between sips.

"No." Jaime said firmly.

Bart set his coffee on the counter and sped into the living room, only to come back and have a blanket wrapped around him, acting as if he were a shivering small child, he sat on the floor, begging, " _Please_ , pancakes?"

Jaime sighed, annoyed, then said, "Fine."

"Yay!" Bart threw his hands into the air.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living with a five year old." Jaime confessed as he pulled out the pancake mix.

"Negative-seventeen year old, to be exact." Bart pointed out.

"Oh, be quiet." Jaime laughed.

"Pancaaaakes? Don't forget the pancaaaaaaaaaakes!" Bart reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can figure out why the series is called "Iridescent", why "Blood Red" is called "Blood Red", and why these shorts were called "Sky Blue, Sun Yellow" gets a pancake made by Jaime.
> 
> ***READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO I GUESS, IT'S INFORMATION***
> 
> I've been kinda working on a sequel to Blood Red but it's all "bleh" in my head right now and a slow process and I don't know if I'll ever even upload it or if I do upload it may not be for months. I have a creative idea in my mind I just need to figure out how to execute it properly. And I'll make sure to include Jaime and Bart's adorable one-eared cat somewhere in the story if I decide to upload it. Speedster-kitten. I have my own impulsive cat... except he ate a dead mouse then threw it up on my floor at two in the morning the other night. I don't know where I'm going with this.
> 
> Have a good day :), and if you're going back to school soon (like me), good luck (seriously, you'll need it).
> 
> If you're curious about any information on my stories, just visit my Deviantart, which is the same username as this account.


End file.
